<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by The_Plaid_Slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742001">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin'>The_Plaid_Slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Married Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), newlyweds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Éomer is glad to get home to his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yes Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts">textbookchoices</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Éomer drew Firefoot up and savored the view of Meduseld in the distance. He had oft loved to linger in this spot and anticipate his arrival home, but now that he had more reason to enjoy coming home, it was even sweeter. </p><p>His husband was waiting for him. </p><p>He did not even have to spur Firefoot homeward; he knew what his rider wanted. </p><p>He and Faramir had been married a mere two months, barely time to get used to each other. Éomer resented being called away from the marriage bed, though as king, he knew he had a duty to protect his people. Faramir had offered to come as well, but Éomer had urged him to stay behind. Privately, it had been out of worry for his new husband, but he had told him he wanted him to become comfortable with life in Rohan. </p><p>"I know you are a fine warrior, my love, more than capable of handling whatever we might come across, be it orcs or bandits, but you are king consort of Rohan and I would like the people to know you, without me as a distraction."</p><p>Faramir had been nervous, he could tell, but he had drawn Éomer into a kiss and then to their bed to bid him good-bye. The memory of that good-bye had sustained him until this moment, when he saw the small party riding out to meet them. </p><p>At their head was a dark-haired figure, looking as comfortable on a horse as any born Rohirrim. Faramir had been a horseman all his life, of course, but Éomer had seen the white city and it was no true place for a horse. He knew Faramir had never ridden so much in his life as he had since their wedding, and his arse showed the proof of that. Éomer longed for it, longed to cup his cheeks and lift him to a likely surface, as they'd once done in a dark back corner of the stables. He'd taken Faramir in his mouth then, had relished every cry and tremor. He could hardly wait to do something of the sort again.  </p><p>"I could not wait to see you," Faramir said, a smile on his face. </p><p>Éomer felt his lips curve upwards as well. The image of his husband in his mind's eye could not compare to the real thing. "And I am glad to see you as well." He had only one thing on his mind, and he hoped Faramir shared it. </p><p>Faramir merely smiled back and turned his mount toward Meduseld. </p><p>There was work to do upon arriving home, work that only served to increase Éomer's desire. Every moment spent unloading his gear and stabling Firefoot was a moment he was thinking about what he would do once he was alone with Faramir. </p><p>They were still in the fresh bloom of marriage, and Éomer longed for Faramir's touch. He hoped he always would, but he also knew that having only been married a few weeks made the longing stronger, and the trip away more agonizing. </p><p>"I've ordered a feast for your return," Faramir told him as they crossed the courtyard to the main house. The last thing he wanted was a feast to keep him from touching his husband. </p><p>"I look forward to it, then," he said, trying to appear jovial. He <i>did</i> look forward to the feast, and not just because Faramir looked beautiful in the light of many torches. </p><p>"But first…" There was a wicked gleam in Faramir's gray eyes that sent blood rushing straight to Éomer's cock. "I thought you might like a bath. You have the grime of the road on you and I would see it washed away." </p><p>"If you will do more than seeing." Éomer held his gaze, enjoying the blush that rose on Faramir's cheeks. To be invited into Éomer's bath had clearly been his intention, and Faramir's boldness sent a thrill of desire through him. At the beginning of their marriage, Faramir had been shy about such things (there were more differences between Rohan and Gondor than the presence of horses in cities), and Éomer loved to hear him suggest things. </p><p>"Come and see." His eyes were dark with intent and Éomer could only be led along to their bedchamber. </p><p>The bath was freshly drawn, making Éomer smile to imagine Faramir carefully planning this out before he'd ridden out to meet Éomer's party. </p><p>"Let me undress you." Faramir approached him slowly, and Faramir leaned back so Faramir could remove his mantle. He moved slowly and deliberately, making Éomer stay still as he was disrobed. Faramir's hands worked deftly on the laces of his jerkin. Only when Éomer was standing in just his shirt and boots did Faramir kiss him. </p><p>That was what Éomer had longed for since he'd first caught sight of him. Faramir's hands on his neck, thumb rasping over the beard on his jaw. Faramir's lips parting for him, drawing him in deep. His hands drifting to Faramir's lower back, molding their bodies together. His arousal pressing against Faramir's crotch. </p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up first." Faramir gave him a teasing peck on the lips and pulled Faramir's shirt off. He then set to unbraiding Éomer's hair. Éomer shivered at the slight tugging on his scalp, though Faramir's hands were gentle as the moved through the strands. </p><p>"Now you are ready." Faramir's lips brushed the shell of his ear; Éomer wordlessly allowed his husband to lead him to the tub. </p><p>Éomer closed his eyes in pleasure at how soothing the warm water felt on his saddle-sore muscles. Faramir went about washing him without even asking if he should; Éomer was pleased by his continued boldness. </p><p>"Was your patrol fruitful?" </p><p>"Aye. It was a good one. We sent one set of bandits away with their tails between their legs; the road to Gondor will be safe for travel."</p><p>"And the people of Gondor thank you for it." </p><p>"And how were things at home while I was away?" </p><p>"All was well. The babe was born to Yannel's widow." </p><p>Éomer smiled. "And you were there?" </p><p>Faramir began soaping Éomer's hair, gathering it in his hands. "I wished to show her she was not forgotten after her husband died in our service."</p><p>"I am sure she appreciated a visit from the king." </p><p>Faramir flushed. "King consort."</p><p>"You know it is custom of our people that the ruling couple rules as one." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>Éomer could not have had a better consort to his mind; Faramir was cautious, thoughtful, and just. They would have a long and happy reign, something he was more sure of with each passing day.</p><p>"There are other customs," he added wickedly. "Things husbands may do." It was a ridiculous attempt, but Éomer was past the point of subtlety. </p><p>"Is that so? You will have to show me." </p><p>"You are maddening." </p><p>Faramir kissed his nose. "You are a pleasure to madden." </p><p>Éomer could no longer hold himself back. He kissed Faramir hungrily, with all the pent-up feeling he'd harbored while away on his long ride. </p><p>Faramir groaned and pressed against him. "I have missed you." </p><p>"And I you." Éomer ran his hands through Faramir's hair. "I thought of you near constantly, and what we would do when we were reunited." </p><p>"Then you must show me." Faramir began unlacing his jerkin. "I thought of you, too."</p><p>"Perhaps next time I will take you with me and we will be able to act on all our thoughts as we have them." He stilled Faramir's fingers so that he might have the pleasure of undressing his husband himself. Faramir allowed this, eyes closed as Éomer's hands moved over him. He tried to show as much care as Faramir had shown him, though he let his fingers linger longer than was strictly necessary. His eyes were fixed on Faramir's expression, the tremor of his mouth. Éomer pressed his thumb to Faramir's bottom lip and kissed his neck, enjoying the reaction. </p><p>"We might do that now," Faramir said, with just the barest bit of tremor in his voice. "I have lain in our bed every night and imagined your cock in my arse." </p><p>"Then there should be nothing to keep us from that." Faramir kissed him firmly and unlaced Faramir's trousers. He was as eager as Éomer, and Éomer knelt to kiss the tip of his cock. He could not resist taking it into his mouth, letting his tongue circle the head, making Faramir's knees buckle. </p><p>He took Faramir as deep as he could, knowing what this did to his husband; the first time they had done this, Faramir had come just from the feeling of being in Éomer's throat. </p><p>But he would not let that happen now. There was much more that awaited them. </p><p>He slowly withdrew Faramir from his mouth and rose. "You told me what you wanted," he said. "I ought now to give it to you."</p><p>Wordlessly, Faramir extended his hand and drew Éomer back onto the bed. He had been obsessed with his husband's body since their wedding night, ever since he'd seen what careful attention did to Faramir. With his clothes on, he was normally composed, reserved, but with them off, and with Éomer's mouth on him, he came apart entirely. </p><p>A kiss to his thigh elicited a keening groan, a flick of the tongue on his belly made him squirm on the sheets. Éomer was still in the process of finding each of these spots, was still in the process of making Faramir realize he was worthy of this sort of attention. </p><p>"Éomer." </p><p>Hearing his husband say his name made his heart hammer in his chest. They rarely addressed each other by name; <i>husband</i> worked well enough for both of them. To hear his name spoken was such a raw intimacy, Éomer was always beholden to it. </p><p>"Éomer," Faramir repeated. His face was flushed red, his dark hair in disarray. "Please." </p><p>There was no need for him to be more explicit. The oil was right where it had been when Éomer had left, though it didn't escape his notice that Faramir had used some—the idea of Faramir pleasuring himself was one worth entertaining at a later time. </p><p>"Nothing would make me happier, my dear husband, than to please you." As much as he loved kissing other parts of Faramir, he loved kissing his lips best, and he did that now. With his free hand, he nudged Faramir's legs apart, beginning to tease his arsehole. From experience, he knew he could bring him off with his fingers in here alone, but that was an idea for another time, too. There was just one thing they both wanted.  </p><p>Faramir lifted his legs, showing his mind was on the same thing. Éomer bent to kiss him again, as he shifted himself into position. He eased slowly in, watching Faramir's face as it settled into one of pure bliss. </p><p>He moved slowly, watching as it was reflected on Faramir's face. The pressure in his balls urged him to increase his pace, but he forced that thought from his mind. After his absence, he wanted to prolong this, savor it.</p><p>"Éomer." To hear his name said again, with that kind of tone was the end of him. He came with a shudder, bending to kiss Faramir's neck again, his still-damp hair falling around them. He rolled his hips, hitting the spot that made Faramir squirm and groan until he, too, was trembling with his climax, his own seed coating Éomer's belly. </p><p>As soon as they were again in a comfortable position, Faramir kissed him again. "Are you satisfied?" he asked with a smile. "We have a feast to get to, need I remind you."</p><p>"Not nearly. But the rest must wait for after the feast." He made no sign to rise; the feast could wait for now. </p><p>Faramir nestled into his side. He seemed just as content to remain in bed. "I suppose there must be a feast."</p><p>"You said you had ordered it." Éomer kissed him. "I would see the feast you ordered for my return."</p><p>Faramir laughed. "It's not so grand as all that."</p><p>"It sounds grand enough for me." </p><p>Faramir made a contented noise. "Well, we have time yet." </p><p>"Indeed." Éomer was not quite ready to get up just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>